Dragon Ball X
'License' This Story is licensed by Kamipiccolo. You can edit freely. Introduction Dragon Ball X is a series of Dragon Ball that takes place after Dragon ball GT. The Main Characters include : Goku.Jr , Vegeta.Jr , Goku , Grandma Pan , Vegeta , Julietta , King Vegeta , Raditz , Nappa , Broly , Burst , Shenron , Porunga , Heatron, Black Smoke Dragon and Ultron. Sagas 1) New Tournament Saga 2)'' H.F.I.L ''Saga 3) Legendary Super Saiyan Saga 4) Aquilandia Saga 5) Dragon Saga 6) Ultimate Saga Plot Overview This story takes place 100 years after Goku left with Shenron to the Other World. Most of the Z Fighters have died due to natural causes but one fighter still remains. Her name is Pan. Pan has a grandson named Goku.Jr. Goku.Jr was 12 years old at the end of Dragon Ball GT. 3 years have passed since his fight with Vegeta.Jr in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku.Jr is now 15 years old. This Series has a total of 6 Sagas. It begins with the 'New Tournament Saga' and ends with the 'Ultimate Saga'. New Tournament Saga 3 years have passed since the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta.Jr won the Junior Tournament and got 100,000,000 Zeni because Goku.Jr got distracted and fell outside the ring being the Runners Up and winning 1,000,000 Zeni. A few days later Goku appears at the front door...... Episode 1: Goku's Back! 3 years have passed... Goku.Jr is training with Grandma Pan and concentrating on winning the 65th World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta.Jr and Goku.Jr, both 15 and in their teens are good freinds. Grandma Pan is also friendly with Julietta, Vegeta.Jr's mom. Both Goku.Jr and Vegeta.Jr were concentrating on surpassing their strengths as they did not know that they were Saiyans. On the last week for Tournament Registration, Goku suddenly appears at their house. Pan suddenly cries out in shock but Goku.Jr exclaims that he has seen Goku somewhere before ( due to fact that in DBGT: A Hero's Legacy they both met) but Pan considers this as a joke. Pan cooks Goku a large meal that Goku and Goku.Jr finish in the blink of an eye. Goku says that he is proud of his great-great grandson. Goku.Jr call Goku outside the house and shows him that he can turn ''Blonde ''( referrs to being a Super Saiyan) and Goku is shocked and asks him how he truned into a Super Saiyan. But Goku.Jr is wondering what is a Super Saiyan, so Goku tells him about the Saiyan Race and that he has 1/16th of Saiyan blood in him.Goku.Jr brushes this information as a joke. Goku and the others go to sleep thinking about registering for the tournament. Episode 2: Tournament Registration The next day, Goku, Goku.Jr and Pan wake and get dressed to go to Papaya Island to register for the Tournament. Pan suggests that they use a plane but Goku wants to fly. Pan tells Goku and Goku.Jr that she will come in a plane. They speed of to Papaya Island. While there Goku.Jr meets Vegeta.Jr and they practise moves. Goku goes to registration area and they register. Goku has 20 mns until the tournament so he goes and sees some fighters. One is a small man named Hyena. Goku thinks that most of these fighters are not very strong, when he feels an upsurge of power and makes him think if it was Vegeta. He truns around and sees a amn dressed in black. Goku went and aksed him his name. He told that it was none of his business. Goku goes and does the punching machine and gets 234. The other 7 Adult competitors were Hyena, Axe-X, Dragon Man, Cormac Mcster, Whirlwind, Boom and The Man in Black. He went and read the matchup schedule for the Junior Tournament and for the Adult Tournament. Episode 3: Junior Battle After Goku finishes reading the schedule, the announcer calls for the Tournament to start. Goku.Jr, Vegeta.Jr goes to the entry to the arena while Grandma Pan, Jullietta and Goku rushes to the stadium stands. The tournament starts and Goku.Jr battles a kid named Lord Xcel with Goku.Jr easily winning by giving a punch to Lord Xcel's chin.Goku.Jr proceeds to the Semi-Finals. The next match was Gurg against Ultimate Bigshot and Ultimate Bigshot won by kicking on Gurg's face.Ultimater Bigshot prceeds to the Semi-Finals. The next matc was Vegeta.Jr v.s Idasa,Jr and Vegeta,Jr won by rushing forward and giving a combo punch on Idasa.Jr's torso and Idasa.Jr flew up in the air and fell to the ground blasting the stadium. He had to be rushed to the hospital and Vegeta.Jr proceeded to the next round. The next match was Great White against Cooper Mcallister. Great White, resembling a shark, bit Cooper Mcallister with sharp teeth only to be disqualified and Cooper won by default proceeding to the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals began and it was Goku.Jr against Ultimate Bigshot with Goku.Jr gave a super punch and smashed his teeth and won the match and proceeded to the Finals. Vegeta.Jr did a blast of Ki and fried Cooper but luckily Cooper didnt die. Vegeta.Jr proceeded to the Finals. Now it was the Final match: Goku.Jr v.s Vegeta.Jr. Episode 4: Finals: Goku.Jr v.s Vegeta.Jr Under Construction.... Episode 5:Adult Round Begins Under Construction.... Episode 6: Battle of the Finalists Under Construction.... Episode 7: Unexpected Loss! Under Construction.... Episode 8: King Kai's Message Under Construction.... Episode 9: The Return of Villains Under Construction.... Category:Fan Fiction